Returning of Someone
by zeroman95
Summary: After experienced various obstacles, a group of young detectives, Milky Holmes, can graduated, as the gift and prize. But one day, some suspicious messages were sent to several people in Yokohama city, How did they solve it?
1. Prolog

Seen from afar, the view of a building is quite large. the building has a statue of a man in front of it. the atmosphere was still quite morning. The breeze blew among the trees there. In one part of the building, on the upper right, there is a shadow that is seen staring through a window. The figure, staring at the front yard with a flat look. That is a student with the highest status in the school, student council president at the school .

For a moment when she was looking at the environment in front of her, suddenly she looked the other way. Towards the school entrance gate. There, a brown suit man walked while pushing a train containing several large boxes. She was rather choked up. because there isn't usually a package of that size.

Even so she still remained in her place. She then looked other way. Not a single person passes the gate after that person. She then looked back at the person. the person was seen passing by a janitor near the entrance. he seemed to have stopped long enough. After about a few minutes, the man bowed his head and then pushed back the cart that contained the boxes.

"oh ..."

A moment later she smiled. She then turn around, and walked until finally out of her office.

a few minutes later, the student council president arrived in front of the building entrance. She turned towards the cleaner.

* * *

Slowly but surely the eyes that were previously closed, began to open. those eyes glanced around for a moment. after that a figure of a girl woke up from her lying position.

"UUU ... UUUWAAAAHH "

She raised his hands up. After that a few moments later she got out of bed. She stepped slowly toward the only window. After that, she quickly opened the curtain which had been tightly closed. And she opened the window of the room.

Satisfied watching the atmosphere of the school yard from the window, Sherlock turned and looked toward the bed.

"..."

She looked with a flat face.

" ... "

She looked with a pretty gloomy face. After about 10 minutes looking at the place,

"haaaaah ... I guess I have to get ready to school ... " said Sherlock as she walked past the bed. Unconsciously, her feet stepped on the alarm clock that was lying under the bed. She then gasped and fell, and suddenly her Toys are active. However, the alarm clock bounced and hit one another of the people who were still asleep.

"HYAAAHHH !"

"UEKK !"

"OUCH !"

BRAAAK !

Suddenly the sound of something falling. It seems to come from the bed.

"AAUUUU " said the black -haired girl .

"OOHH ... What's just... happened.. " said the yellow haired girl .

"Uh ... where am I..." said the orange -haired girl .

"Eh ..." The black-haired girl slowly opened her eyes, she slowly began to wake up.

"Eh ... Sher ... Sherlock ... "

"Eh ... eh ... EHHH ? ! WHERE IS SHE ? !"

"HEEEEEEHHHH ? !" said the yellow and orange haired girl together.

Seen by them the door before them was wide open.

"SHERLOCK .. ! HOW COULD YOU DO IT ?!"

"SHERYL ... !"

"DIDN'T YOU SAY WE GOT TOGETHER, YESTERDAY ? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US AGAIN ... ?!"

Meanwhile outside the bedroom door,

"auauauaauauuauau ..."

Sherlock was lying on the floor. Her eyes rolled around.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* School bell ringing *

Time now shown at 11 o'clock in the afternoon. After someone comes out of a class, many children come out of the room. But unfortunately some students seemed speechless and transfixed. Someone who came out first seen walking around. he seemed to be looking for something. Some students who were silent began to show faces that are full of worry. But behind some of these students, there were 4 person who were very familiar at the school. One of them saw the man, she then said,

"Eh? Niijuri Sensei ... !" Sherlock said.

"em ? HWOOOOH ... Milky ... Milky Holmes ... help me ... ! " said Nijuri sensei while hugging his own body.

What's up, sensei? "Asked Sherlock.

"My love ...OOOOOOH...Where is him...help me...Hwaaaaaa..." NIjuuri sensei said while covering his face.

"Don't worry, Nijuuri sensei, leave it to us!" said Cordelia.

After about 15 minutes passed

"Heeeeh ... still not found it ..." said Cordelia.

"Why are we even looking for things that are not important like this..." Nero murmured softly.

"Ouh... Ouh..." Ellie looked confused.

Near the three of them was a thick bush. The bushes seemed to move. And a moment later, a pillow with Nijuuri sensei's picture appeared from the bushes.

"oh ?"

"UWWOOOOHHH... !"

Nijuuri sense immediately ran towards the bushes.

"Oh...my dear...Oh...OH... OOOOOOHHH... !"

Cordelia, Nero and Ellie just paused to see the behavior of her teacher. Meanwhile from the back a yellow hairband appears, and then,

" Uwaaa... Sensei ? Have you found it ? " asked Sherlock.

"ohohohohoho... OHOHOHOHOHOHO... !" said Nijuuri sensei who just left like that.

"Well ... the most important thing...Nijuuri Sensei is happy again ..." Nero murmured.

After about 10 minutes had passed, the four of them arrived in front of their respective rooms. For a moment they were about to separate and began to open the door of their respective rooms. But later,

"He... hello..."

"eh ?" Sherlock murmured as she looked at the sound source.

"..."

"Th ... that is ..." murmured Nero.

"Eh ... well ... this is a coincidence ... I actually ... UAAAA !"

"KOKORO-CHAAAAAAAANNN !"

"HYAAAAAAAH ! DON'T CALL ME KOKORO-CHAAAN !"

* CLANK ! *

A moment later, girl with pink hair fell to the floor.

"Well ... So... today I have important news for you guys ... eh ... I mean ..." Kokoro murmured while turning away for a moment.

"Really ... really?" Nero murmured

"Sounds interesting..."

"Hmmm ... okay ... how about we just talk about it inside ?" said Cordelia.

"That's right ... okay ... let's get our friends in ..." Kokoro answered while calling out her teammates.

"Wh ... Where have you been before ..." Nero murmured.

"Secret .." said one of them.

* * *

After being in the living room, they sat together on the sofa. Previously there was a slight dispute. That was because the room they had previously entered was a Milky Holmes room. Due to the situation that is not conducive, they turn to the living room.

"Haah ... finally ..." Kokoro said while sitting on the big sofa. The others also sat on other similar couches.

"Kokoro-chan ... it's surprising ..." Sherlock murmured.

"Eh? Well... what else can I do..."

"Can I..." Tsugiko murmured as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Uh ... sorry ... this is ..." Hercule murmured.

"Oh? Oh yeah ... yeah ..." Tsugiko said as she put the box into her pocket.

"Tsugiko ... you ... have become weird lately ..." Kokoro murmured.

"Well ... what else can I do ... right now the work is getting a bit smaller than before ..." Tsugiko answered.

"But now there are things that seem to be busy ..." muttered the long haired girl and the bright pink color without even a single glance.

"making ... busy ..." Cordelia opened her voice. his face which had been normal before, began to change.

"What a coincidence ... Milky Holmes ... this time there is a case ..." Kokoro said, opening the conversation.

"this" Kokoro took something from her pocket, and put a brown post. above the post is seen writing, where it was addressed to ... Milky Holmes.

For a moment they all fell silent.

"This letter was actually sent to Milky Holmes, but the post office sent it to the local police station. And the police station in question, is not an ordinary police station, but the prefectural police station where I work".

"And look here the sender isn't written ..." Kokoro muttered as she flipped through the post.

"Have you tried asking the closest post office?" Nero asked.

"We already asked, but ... all said that they didn't have a track record of the post, so they didn't know the post was sent ..."

"in other words..."

"The post office too ... doesn't know who sent it ..." Hercule murmured.

"Yes ... that's right ..." Hirano answered.

After a while, the four girls in front of Kokoro looked at each other.

"So ... what next?" Sherlock continued.

"We, as representatives of the police, ask you, Milky Holmes, to take part in investigating this case ..." Kokoro said.

"Uh ..." Milky Holmes murmured at the same time.

"This is because ... this case involves you, and to be able to further assist in tracing this case, you must be involved ..."

"Erm ..." murmured Nero.

"How is it? Do you want to help?" Kokoro asked.

Then the four girls in front of Kokoro looked at each other.

after a while

"Alright, we'll help ..." Sherlock murmured.

Then the four girls in front of Sherlock widened their eyes as if in disbelief. After that the four of them showed happy faces.

"Thank you for your willingness ..." Kokoro answered.

"Huh ... finally ..." Tsugiko said.

Then Sherlock takes the post and stores it in a distinctive place.

* * *

In a room there are eight girls who are leaning on the sofa. On the table there are several cups of tea, and also some light snacks. After a while one of them opened the sound.

"hey , today we're no task?" Tsugiko murmured.

"Well ... it seems so ..." murmured Saku.

"In that case ... it seems like it would be really boring to be here ..." Tsugiko murmured.

"Eh ... oh yeah !" Sherlock said suddenly.

"eh ?" said the four G4 members together.

"Today seems bright, how about a picnic together ?"

"Eeee ..." Kokoro's face changed.

"Besides, I really miss those times ... the times we walked together ... Kokoro-chan ..."

"HAAH ? what do you mean ?"

"How ... ? Kokoro chan ... where are we going ... ?" Sherlock said as she began to approach Kokoro.

"H-HEY... W-What do you mean ... ?"

"Where are we going ... KOKORO-CHAAAANN !" Sherlock immediately jumped towards Kokoro and hugged her tightly.

" DO-DO-DON'T CALL ME KOKORO-CHAAAN !"

* CLANK ! *

"e ... ehehehe ..." Hirano who was beside Kokoro chuckled.

* * *

The time showed 3 o'clock in the afternoon. After tidying their clothes and other equipment, G4 members began to move from their respective seats and say goodbye.

"So ... please cooperate ..." murmured Tsugiko.

"Well, we will try our best to help ..." Sherlock murmured.

"and don't forget your job is only search, because that will resolve our case is us, hahahahahahahahaha ..." said Kokoro while shaking her waist.

"well, well ..." Tsugiko murmured while taking a deep breath.

"So goodbye ..." Hirano murmured.

After that G4 members left the room. After Saku left the room, the door closed again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Returning of Someone**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was high enough. Not so many annoying things happens. Even the surroundings were bright enough because of the heat of the sun. In a backyard, a footstep could be heard, after which the glass door opened. there was the figure of a girl who was carrying a basket of clothes. clothes in the basket are quite piled up, it looks like more than 2 people. she then stepped toward the yard. In front there was a simple clothesline then stepped and began to finished her job.

After that, she reentered and set foot in another direction. Before she could put her basket down, a bell was heard. She then hurried to the front room, and opened the door. She saw someone, who was wearing a mask and had white hair in front of her.

"you..."

"A-Arsene ... right ..."

her face was shocked.

"Long time no see ... Moriarty"

A moment later, the face that was shocked before, returned to normal.

"what did you come here for ...?"

In front of Moriarty , the figure changed her attitude, her right hand now moving and holding her waist.

"You know, today there is only one thing ... but it seems, I can't taking too long here, because someone is already waiting, so I will only give a brief explanation ..."

"I'll meet Milky Holmes at the airport, you see ..."

"Hm ..." Moriarty's face began to smile.

"So it has begun ..."

"Well ... we also waiting ... is this what he planned ..." answered the white-haired woman.

"Okay, I understand..."

"... I go first..."

A moment later the figure known as the leader of the Phantom Thief Empire disappeared from before Moriarty .

* * *

After packing and tidying up some things, Sherlock turned to her friend who was waiting for her in front of the door of their workplace. This workplace is something that cannot be separated from Milky Holmes. the workplace that the four of them started together as a team. After Sherlock takes the last glass she washed into a small shelf, she then carries a rather large bag and drags it to the front door.

"Geez ... why bring so many ..." murmured Nero.

"Um ... I guess we really need to be ready if there is something that might be very urgent ..." continued Cordelia.

"e ... ehehehe ..." Sherlock just laughed while holding her head.

In this day, they plan to get to the place where Moriarty is stayed. Moriarty as before was often became a cleaner in Milky Holmes old room. Since Milky Holmes did not occupy the room, which was indeed inadequate, now Moriarty also disappeared. But without realizing it, lately, about 2 days ago, when there was a notification about a case reported by G4, they also received information which they were also told where Moriarty was now.

_2 days ago_

_At that time Milky Holmes was walking with G4 to the front door. they all looked cheerful. When they're in front of the gate, Sherlock raised one of her hands up high, and waved. After that, also followed by Cordelia, Elly, and also Nero. Seeing that, each G4 member responded by doing the same thing._

_After the four of them turned around, before them appeared a fairly tall male figure. He bent his body. He then stated that the student council president wanted to meet with Milky Holmes. And after a while, they arrived in front of the student council president in the student council room. She was sitting, and was seen reading a sheet where beside was a small envelope._

_"Miss Henriette, Milky Holmes is already here ..." said Nezu who was near Henriette. It seems like he also looks serious. He occasionally looked at Milky Holmes ._

_"Yes ..." Henriette murmured softly. She then turned her gaze towards the four people in front of her. her hand moves and holds the elbow of the other hand._

_" Milky Holmes ..."_

_"I understand ... this might be uncomfortable for you, __actually__ ..."_

_"But..."_

_"There seems to be a big case ..."_

_"A big case ... ?" Nero murmured softly._

_"Eh ..." Hercule murmured rather choked._

_"Yes ... after the past few days, I felt something was happening ..."_

_"Everything cannot be explained in detail, regarding the connection ... but ..."_

_"I think there is someone who is after us ..."_

_The atmosphere of the room changed to seem silent._

_"But neither me nor Nezu, we have not been able to find any conclusions or evidence that we can explore, therefore we cannot conclude anything ..."_

_The whole room became silent._

_" Milky Holmes ..." Henriette murmured as she opened her voice._

_"I ask for your help on this matter ..."_

_"Eh ...?" Sherlock murmured._

_"In the letter I just read, there was a message that there would be a kidnapping and robbery, this letter was found near the school gate, Ishinagare who took it and gave it to me ..."_

_"Wh ... What ..." muttered Cordelia._

_"What is this..."_

_Meanwhile Hercule just bowed._

_"If that's what the student council president hopes for, we, Milky Holmes, are ready to help, Yeah..." Sherlock said with an excited face._

_"Wh ... Why you ..." Nezu muttered._

_"Sheryl ..." whispered Cordelia, staring at Sherlock._

_"But ... Anyway, that's also our job, right ...?"_

_"Besides, the student council president has given orders too ..." Nero murmured in a relaxed tone._

_"Nero ..." whispered Cordelia._

_"R-Right ..." Hercule murmured._

_"..." Henriette paused for a moment._

_"So what? Are you willing to accept this assignment?" Henriette asked again._

_For a moment the members of Milky Holmes looked at each other, after that,_

_"Alright, we're ready to help!" said the four of them together._

_"Um ..."_

_Henriette looked smiling, followed by Nezu._

Shortly after walking for a few minutes, Milky Holmes arrived at the academy's front yard. They returned to walk.

"Hm ... If you remember ... when was the last time we visited Moriarty huh ...?" Sherlock asked.

"Eh? What do you mean? is we used to live together? she also likes to help us ..."

"Eh ... What should I do? It seems like I've never ..."

"Hey, hey ... You guys ... We don't just want to go play, this is also part of what the student council president told us ..." Cordelia murmured.

"Haah ... Why ...?" Sherlock murmured with a miserable face.

"Geez ... You're too serious ..."

"Ne-Nero ... You ... can't be like that ..."

"Hehehehehe ..." Cordelia chuckled with an increasingly blackened face.

"HE ?! Ne-Nero ..."

"Hem? What ?" said Nero relaxed.

"Be careful when you talk ..." Sherlock whispered.

"Uh ... U...Um ..." Nero whispered while moving away from Cordelia.

And they stopped at the bus stop which was about 20 meters from the academy gate. After about 10 minutes, a bus arrived, and the four of them boarded the bus.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of travel, deliver the bus beside a bus stop. After the door opened, several people came out, including four teenage girls in four different colors.

"Haah ... Finally ..."

"Hey, hey ... we just arrived at the bus stop right?" Nero murmured.

"Oh? That's right ..." Sherlock murmured.

After that they continue their journey. After about four minutes of travel, they arrived at a traditional house, which looked like a shop. Yes, indeed a shop. Sherlock then starts to step inside. Along with it,

Sreeet ... (sound of door sliding)

"Eh ?" Nero murmured.

"You hear that? '

"Yes, what is up ?" Cordelia asked.

"..."

"Geez ... this is your specialty ..."

"Geez ..."

"Oh ..., he ?!" Cordelia murmured with a flat face.

"Oh ... Besides ... Sheryl ..." murmured Hercule refuting the debate.

"Eh ...?" Sherlock murmured. She looks confused. Then she looked away.

"he ..."

"Heeeeeh ... ?"

"Welcome..."

"You ... you ... Moriartyyyy ... !" Sherlock shouted as she ran towards the figure in front of her.

"Wow, hahaha ..." murmured Nero, Cordelia and Hercule, seeing what was in front of them. Sherlock who ran laughing at Moriarty, but in fact it looks like Moriarty uses the tip of the broom to hold Sherlock who is going towards her.

then

"let's go in ..." said Moriarty, who was slowly staring at the three other girls who were still in front of the door.

* * *

After taking out some snacks and putting them on the table, Moriarty returned to the kitchen. Meanwhile Nero, who had been sitting near Cordelia, looked around the room.

"Quite spacious huh ..." Nero murmured.

After that Moriarty returned from the kitchen. She brought a tray of green tea drinks in some cups. She then put it on the table.

"Waaa ..." Sherlock murmured.

"What's wrong with you ?" Nero asked.

"Now, enjoy ..." Moriarty said.

After some snacks had been used up, one of them opened the sound.

"Eh ... By the way ... you seems not seen for a long time? Where have you been all this time ...?" said Hercule.

"Yeah, right ... Since we don't lived in that old wooden walled room, we never see you again," continued Nero.

"Oh ... About that ... Since the room was empty, I did clean it often ..."

"However ... During that period, I wanted to be like you ... But ..."

"After about a week since you moved, I got a new assignment ..." Moriarty said, looking at the whole room.

"Oh ... In other words ..."

"I now work and live here ..."

For some time, the whole room became silent. However,

"Ohohohohohoho ..."

"Who's that ... Just disturbing the atmosphere ..." Sherlock murmured while taking a few small cakes and putting them all directly in her mouth. Meanwhile from Moriarty face, there was heavy sweat pouring down.

"Uncle ..." she whispered.

* * *

"Ok ... Now ..." Moriarty broke the silence. She then got up and walked out of the room. After a few minutes she returned with something.

"This," Moriarty murmured.

"Map of the airport area".

"What does it mean ?"

"Today there will be a kidnapping ... precisely at this airport ..."

"Heeehh ... ?" Hercule murmured.

"Wait! You ..." interrupted Nero.

"Um ... I only got this information from an acquaintance, he said he was threatened ..."

"But I told him that help would come ..."

"Therefore..."

"Help us ... Milky Holmes ..."

"Eeeeeeeeeh ... ?!" said the four of them together. Sherlock herself was shocked, even though her mouth was still chewing the last of the last snack.

"Eh ... how is this ...?" Cordelia said, looking at her friends.

"Hm ... what can I do ..." murmured Nero.

"We are Milky Holmes . I think we should help them ..." Sherlock murmured.

"Um ..." Hercule nodded.

"All right ..." Cordelia murmured.

"Moriarty, We, Milky Holmes , are ready to solve this case".

"Thank you, Milky Holmes ..."

After about 5 minutes, Milky Holmes came out of the store, and they walked to the bus stop after that. About 20 minutes passed, they arrived in the airport.

"So it's here ..." Sherlock murmured.

"Hm ... there seems to be something strange" Nero murmured.

"Eh ...?"

"That is true ..."

"Eh? Why ?" Sherlock asked.

"If there really was a kidnapping incident, the conditions shouldn't be like this right ...?" Nero murmured.

"Crowded ... and looking normal too ..." Hercule murmured.

"Is it possible..."

"Come on guys, we're going there," Sherlock murmured while pointing to a door at the end of the airport. For a moment her friends were stunned after looking at the door. But a moment later they began to set foot in the direction previously appointed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Visits to Moriarty wasn't the main objective. Milky Holmes do that just because of the usual, not a serious thing. However, it wasn't a bad thing. This is because from there, they receive some clue of this case. At least according to them.

"You know, this isn't usual to Moriarty to do like that ..." muttered Nero.

"Nero ..." murmured Hercule.

"Why? I wasn't doubt you, but could you stop ask weird things ???" said Cordelia.

"If she intends to lead us, why her car at the bus stop?"

"Geez ... And you yourself helped the driver to repair the damaged electrical components, isn't it?" Sherlock murmured.

"E ... but ..."

"I mean, if they want to give us a ride, why not just say so, or at least she was giving a ride in front of her shop maybe ..." murmured Nero.

"Munch ... munch ... maybe she likes ... munch ... munch ... something like that ... munch ... munch ..."

"E ..." Cordelia just looked at Sherlock with a grim look.

A moment later they arrived at the front door. The door was in the form of an iron door, which has a ring-shaped locks, such as steering of antiquity ship. For a moment they looked at each other.

"This ..." murmured Sherlock.

"Why ... there is door here ?" murmured Hercule.

"Well ... it does need to investigate ..." murmured Cordelia.

"Well then, I'm trying to ..." murmured Nero, then stepped closer to the door. When her hand to try to touch the keys,

Ssssrrrrt ... (sound of door opened slowly)

"Uh ... ??"

She looked a figure and some human figures.

"Y... You ..."

"Ehehehehehehe ..."

"Haa ..."

"I ... Impossible ..."

"Welcome ... Milky Holmes ..."

* * *

In a room that was quite dim, Nero looked stunned as she looked at these figures. Unfortunately she didn't quite know who the figure was. Behind her, Cordelia enable her toys.

"y ... you ..."

"Ehehehehehehe ..."

The sound of laughter that quite clear.

"Phantom thief ..."

"Ha...?" murmured Hercule.

"E ...? Heeee .. ??"

Tap, tap, tap ...

The sound of foot steps.

"Milky Holmes ..."

"Eventually you get here ..."

"Eh ..." Cordelia looked choked.

"Wha ... what is this? Why are you here ...?"

"Ehehehehehehe ..."

"Do you ..."

"Don't get me wrong"

"We are here not because it seeks to kidnappings ..."

"where you can ..."

"Well ... Milky Holmes ... No need to waste time ... go forth!" The figure said as she began to change her pose.

"Phantom thief ... why ... We came here to search for and find a kidnapper in action here ... not against you ..." murmured Sherlock.

"YOU NOISY ! TAKE THIS !!!"

male voice, and seen a figure that jumps into the air, put out small balls of his hands.

"Eh ... you ... RAT!" Cordelia cried.

"TAKE THIS !!!!!" said the man named Rat, then steer his hands towards 4 people in front of him.

"Watch oooouuuutt ... !!!!"

"All doooooowwnn ... !!!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA ... !!!"

In a state that rushed, four girls is seen trying to get away with whatever they can. But for some reason, they move erratically, and scattered to the four sides of the room. Along with the explosion made the whole room covered by the thick smoke.

"Ehehehehehehehe ..."

"Oh ... too bad ..."

"Hm ... not so surprising ..."

After the smoke slowly disappearing, look each member of Milky Holmes scattered and are in a state of lying face down and dirty.

"U ... uh ..."

Sherlock begins to sound.

"E ... uh ..."

"Ehh ..."

"Uu ... uh ..."

After the sound of footsteps that seemed headed towards Sherlock.

"Hey ... what's this ...?"

"Is this the Milky Holmes that well known most ...?"

But Sherlock didn't move at all. After that, Rat, people that approaching Sherlock, directing his gaze to the three other members of Milky Holmes. Immediately after looking, his face changed.

"Sigh ... why with you ...?"

After Rat finished speaking, Sherlock started to move his body. She then gradually straightened.

"What are you doing ... "

"Why are you against us ..."

"Did we have already said, we are here to look for the kidnapping that are here ..."

"Hm ... If so ... it's none of our business ..."

"Although ... if the kidnappers did exist ... would you find it?"

"Eh ..?"

"Unfortunately, but I guess now you will not be able to continue the search again ..."

Arsene approached Sherlock, then approached the head of Sherlock, after that her hand moves toward a pocket of clothes of Sherlock. After that Arsene stood and turned to her members.

"Milky Holmes ... this is very unfortunate ... but I hope we can meet again ..."

After that Arsene move her right hand upward.

"Toys of Respledence ..."

In an instant, there was a strong air pressure, and the floor where each member of Milky Holmes lying, lifted up. And the pressure that makes the storeys and Milky Holmes thrown into the air. And the strength of the throw, making the room walls collapsed and threw Milky Holmes out of the room. Four of them are now scattered to the field near the planes that were parked there.

From inside the room, Twenty seen dancing with joy.

"Oh ... oh ... Arsene together, you really riveting, see you throw all, made me even more shaking ... oh, oh, ooooh ..."

Meanwhile, a black-haired man, his face showed that he wasn't so happy with this situation.

"Arsène-sama, is this too excessive ...?"

"..." Arsene silent for a moment.

"Ahahahaha ... however, I can finally beat Milky Holmes with just one of two attacks, this is a great record ..."

"Eh ..." long black-haired man's face was now bowed.

"While perhaps only part of the plan ... I guess I was a bit excessive ..." muttered Arsene.

"I hope ... they could resolve this case ..."

"Well ... let's go ..."

"Yahoo ..." Rat said as he raised his right hand with the palm of the hand clenched.

Then they jumped goto top of the room. In a short time, they had been there at the top of a building. Above them a helicopter with a long rope underneath.

"Hey ... By the way why we had to take a helicopter? We're not in a hurry .." Rat asked.

"Shut up! Here, wear it !" said Stone River.

"Hey? What is wrong? Heh ..."

"E? Hey? How to turn on this ??!"

"Just press this ..." muttered Stone River and then pressing a button.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... !!!!!!!"

The tool instantly flew upward Rat to helicopter, after summoning a large rocket launcher which turns on automatically when the key is pressed.

* * *

"Bye ..."

"Take care..."

A young red-haired girl looks waved to some people. After a while, she looked stunned at a plane in the air.

At that time, a man dressed in black suit walked up to the girl.

"Miss ... do you still want here ...?" He murmured.

"Eh?" The girl looked toward the sound source.

"Eh ... I guess ..."

For a moment she looked towards the window airport. Outside the sky was bright. However, the previous best being there already disappeared from up there.

"Okay..."

The girl then turned and began to walk accompanied by several bodyguards. For a moment, when she was out of the airport, she saw laterally. her eyes widened. There are several pieces of thick metal and some lay peoples. she then turned and ran around. A moment later,

"S ... Sherlock ..." she mumbled when she saw a figure in front of her eyes. she looked for a moment around. Her fists clenched.

"You all, quickly bring these people into the car! Beware! Bring them to the same place with me!"

"but ..." said some of the bodyguards who looked confused.

"Enough! Bring it!" said the girl again.

* * *

After about an half hour drive, came a big car in front of the fence that high enough. Behind the fence is a fairly luxurious home. After stopped, the guards opened the gate. And the car was entered into. After that, four people that unconscious brought into and put into a room which had adequate facilities. They rested on a bed of each.

After almost one hour, the pink-haired girl entered the room alone. she then approached one of the beds. she then came over and held the fence of the bed.

"Sherlock ..."

Moments later, Sherlock face move slightly. After that, slowly, her eyes began to opened.

"Eh ..."

"Sherlock ... ??"

"Eh ..."

"w... who ...?"

"It's me ... Clarice ..."

"E ...?"

"Hee ... ??"

"C ... Clarice ... ???"

"Yes you're right !!!"

After that Sherlock didn't answer. Her eyes were rather dim looked at Clarice. Clarice looks pretty surprised, now changed. Her face was transformed into a bright face and slowly her eyes began to water. she then hugged Sherlock that still on the bed.

* * *

After a few hours later, in a room which is quite spacious, there is a long table above has been provided a wide variety of dishes. Also there are some chairs that seem to be used to serve the guests. A moment later, a waiter into the room and let Clarice and her friends, Milky Holmes to get into the room. Seeing the number of dishes in front of them, Milky Holmes was very enthusiastic, immediately rushed after Clarice sat down and invited Milky Holmes to participated. After about 1 hour, Clarice and Milky Holmes came out of the room. They were escorted by Clarice into the living room.

"Please sit down" said Clarice invited.

"Yeah ..." said Nero.

The four of them sat down on a sofa that is already available. After a long talk, Clarice finally know generally about the case that being investigated by Milky Holmes.

"Hmm ... tricky ..." murmured Clarice.

"moreless so ..." said Cordelia concluded.

"Oh! That's right ...!"

"What is wrong ?" Sherlock asked.

"There's someone I think is powerful enough to take care of these things"

"Eh? You mean?" Cordelia asked.

"Lately ... some horrendous criminal cases residents around here ... but there are people who are able to finish it all ..."

"Ehh ... ?? Really ??" Nero said.

"Uh ... great ..." murmured Hercule.

"Well ... I guess this could be a way ..." muttered Clarice.

"So ..." murmured Hercule.

"I suggest that you meet that person," said Clarice.

"eeeeeeeh ... ?????" said four of them simultaneously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can solve this case ..."

"In addition, I also give you a ride to this people's place ..."

"Waiter!"

"Yes princess!"

"Take them to ... pst, pst, pst, ..." Clarice whispered to her maid.

"Allright, princess!" The waiter said as he rushed out of the room.

"Well, the vehicle was in front, you can simply leave ..." muttered Clarice.

"Clarice ..."

"Thank you ..." Sherlock murmured as she hugged Clarice.

"We owe you ..."

"Thank you..."

They then gathered and together embrace Clarice.

* * *

After about a half hour drive, a car stopped at a police station. But this is not a police station normally. The building is much larger and there is a police emblem on the building. Milky Holmes went out of the car and walked past the fence of the yard office.

"Hey, look that!" Nero said.

"Eh? That's..." Cordelia muttered.

"Kokoro-chan and others ... they come here too huh?" Sherlock said.

Left side of the building there is a long seat of iron. Kokoro and her friends were talking about something there.

Not long afterwards Milky Holmes go into the office. After tracing each section, they were up in front of the head office doors. One policeman entered the room. Not long, the door opened, the police allow entry.

"Good afternoon, sir ..."

"Good afternoon..."

" Oh ?? You guys is not it? "Said the figure. The figure is a tall man with short white hair. He turned around.

"Eh ?? You ..."

"You..."

"Welcome Milky Holmes, it's me, Kamitsu ..." the man said.

"Eeeeeeeeehhh ????" Milky Holmes said simultaneously.

"Hahahahahaha ... Why ?? You remember me right ??" said the man was smiling broadly.

"Oooh ... oooh ... You are ... that with Kokoro-chan ... ??" Sherlock said stammered, pointing towards him.

"Eh ...? Really ... ??" Nero asked as she turned to Sherlock and towards men.

Then he had to justify his glasses with the middle finger of his left hand.

"You're right ..." the man muttered, smiling.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh ... ??" said four of them simultaneously.

"I'm really surprised, apparently you guys ..."

"Eh ... but ... where's Kobayashi?" Kamitsu said.

"He..."

He has somework outside the country ... "Cordelia muttered.

"Oh ... so yeah ... it looks like he is a great guy ..."

"Well ...then what you need here?"

Then came a long conversation between the Milky Holmes and Kamitsu. After some time later,

"Hm ..."

"I see..."

"Can you help us?" Sherlock asked.

"Unfortunately ... it seems this time ... I can't help you ..."

"Eeehhh ??!!"

"This is different from the previous case ..."

"Some previous case is not easy ... even G4 team was rarely involved ... but for this time ..."

"I hope you can work together ..."

"With G4 ..."

"Wh ... what ... ?? So you mean this case ..." Cordelia interrupted.

"It's not like that..."

"Actually, this case is not an ordinary case ..."

"But..."

"For this time..."

"I think ... you can solve this case ..."

"..." Milky Holmes exchanged glances with one another.

"Kamitsu-san ..." murmured Hercule.

"..." Cordelia paused.

"Well ... this is quite difficult ..."

"It's great ..."

"Eh ??"

"Wonderful ... THIS FABULOUS !!" Sherlock shouted.

"Sheryl ..." muttered Nero.

"This is what should happen ... this is what we have to do !!"

"Sherlock ... ??" Cordelia muttered.

"I think, at a time like this, it would not hurt to ask for help .."

"If we do it together ... We can definitely solve it ..."

"right ??!!"

"Hmmm ..." Kamitsu just smiled at what was in front of him.

"Hm ... well, how was that ?" Nero asked.

"Sherlock ... Yeah! Let solve the mystery together !!"

"Yeah! Together ..." murmured Hercule, with a flushed face.

"Well ... it can't be helped ..." Nero muttered while holding her waist with her right hand. Not long, the four of them said goodbye and left the room.

* * *

"So ... this ..."

"HAAAAAH ... !!! WHAT WAS HAPPENED ????!!!" Kokoro shouted.

"Hey, look!" Tsugiko said while pointing her finger toward the front door of the office.

"KOKORO-CHAAAAAN ... !!!!"

"don't call me ... Huh ??"

"Kokoro-chan !!!"

"W ... What ??!"

"We came here to be with ..."

"DON'T CALL ME KOKORO-CHAAN !!!"

* Clank !!! *

"Auu ..."

"Woah ... You come here huh? Is there you need ?" Tsugiko asked.

"Well ... about what you tell some days ago..." Nero said.

"Oh ... Then what?"

Then there was a brief conversation between the G4 and Milky Holmes. After listening to the explanation of the Milky Holmes, G4 team approves the recommendation. Even so, because it was getting late, G4 and Milky Holmes parted. G4 team ride in their vehicle, while Milky Holmes in the vehicles they were earlier.

* * *

"Sigh ... so exhausting ..." said Nero.

"Well ... never thought became like this..." said Hercule.

"Uh ... yeah ... hehehe ..." said Sherlock.

And later one by one member of Milky Holmes was asleep. Even so Sherlock still open her eyes.

"Hm ... I just bit confused ..."

"Actually, what was Arsene say..."

"Oh?"

"That's ..."

She then reached into her jacket pocket detective. She thought it was weird since she had come out of the airport. She had to remember what was Arsene said. But she now doesn't remember it. She then pulled something from her pocket.

"This..."

"Oh ... Arsene said ... this things was a sort of clue ..."

"Why did she give it to me?"

"Moreover, this is only written one letter of the alphabet, K ..."

The big car now go faster above the darkening sky.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After about 1.5 hours, a car arrived in front of the entrance gate of Holmes Academy . The driver came down and opened the passenger door, and one by one Milky Holmes members out of the car.

" uu ..." Nero murmured .

" H ...Hold on..." Hercule murmured .

Sherlock, who was at the front when getting out of the car, started walking followed by the others. But she then left behind. Her step was very slow. She followed Hercule and leaned her face against Hercule's back .

"Well ... see you later ... eh ...?"

" It's ... it's okay, we've arrived, you can go ..." Nero murmured.

Uh ... but ... "

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ... !"

All members of Milky Holmes fell to the ground.

* * *

"HAAAAAH ..." Sherlock murmured . She just drank tap water in the yard near the entrance to the academy building. She then drained her hand and then washed her face.

"HAAH ..." Sherlock murmured again.

" Sheryl ..."

"OK" Sherlock said as she shifted from that place.

After a few minutes, Milky Holmes members sat down on the long iron seat. The driver who had been near them then asked permission to leave.

"Yes ... thank you ..."

" Bye-bye ..."

" Bye ..."

Then the driver disappeared from view.

"Ah ... it's already dark ..." Sherlock said .

"You're right ..." Nero murmured .

"..."

"eh ..."

"... I think we should hurry back ..." Hercule murmured .

"Geez ..." Nero murmured .

" ehehehehe ..."

And they went back and walked into the academy.

* * *

The night passed. In the morning, a woman was seen walking gracefully. When there was a ladder in front of her, she turns. She climbs the stairs to the top . After reaching the end of the stairs she walked again. Nothing's changed. She then walked toward a door. She then passed it. She then approached another door. Then she passed it. Finally she passed through all the doors. She paused for a moment. She looked at the doors she had passed and watch in her left hand, then sighed. She then walked back down the stairs earlier. The sound of steps slowly disappeared.

CLICK!

A door opened.

"Good morning !"

"Morning!"

"M-Morning ..."

"Nyah…., let's ... eh? Wait ..."

"Eh ...?"

"Like ... is there something missing ?" murmured Sherlock, looking towards Nero and Hercule .

"Hm ... it seems not..."

"Whatever..., let's go !"

" Yeah ...!" said Nero and Hercule together.

* * *

"So ... if you want your toys to run optimally when ..."

SRRUUUUUDD ... !

The classroom door opened slowly.

"Oh ... who is that?"

"Good ... Good morning ..." Hercule murmured with a dull face.

"Oh? OOOOOOOHHH ! MILKY HOLMES ! Why ... why are you late again ? It's been 1,000,621 times you are late ... How long... How long you will be like this ? ! OOOOOOOOOOHHH ! HOW LONG ? IF THIS STILL CONTINUE, I CAN'T GET OUT THE WHOLE BEAUTY AND & # %% % % AGAIN ! AND YOU'LL "

SRUD !

"Eh?"

* * *

In a hallway in the Holmes Academy building, 3 girls leaned on the wall. Not far from there were several classroom doors and the voice of an excited man from within a class.

" Huh ... I thought we could come in ..." Sherlock muttered .

"What else can we do? We are late and our uniforms are ..."

"Wet..."

The three of them took a deep breath.

"Oh ... what are you doing?" murmured someone who suddenly appeared near Hercule .

"Eh ?!" Hercule looked shocked.

" Henriette- san !" Sherlock shouted .

"Help us, Henriette- san ... we ..."

" Well ... okay ... you change your clothes and go to the student council room immediately, understand?"

"Oh ..."

"Thank you, Henriette- san ..." the three of them said together.

* * *

After changing clothes, the three of them came out of their room, and walked towards the student council room. After a few minutes, they arrived at the front door of room. Hercule opened the door and entered inside followed by two other people.

"Good morning, Henriette- san ..."

"Morning..."

"It's nice to meet you again ..."

After that Henriette who was standing near the window, then walked and then sat on the chair. She also invited Milky Holmes to sit on the chair that had been provided before .

"Well ... how about it? Have you guys made any progress on this case?" Henriette asked.

"Uh ... unfortunately ..." Hercule murmured .

"Eh? Why?" Henriette asked.

"Uh ... actually ..." Sherlock murmured .

"We found something ..."

"When heading to the scene of the crime scene, the scene of the crime scene was not so noisy, even though it should be in a place like the airport, if there is a crime, even on a small scale there should be a widespread response in a short time ..." said Nero .

"Hm ... then?" Henriette asked.

"This is also strange ..." murmured Hercule .

"Besides what Nero said , something quite strange happened again ..."

"While at the airport and heading for one of the rooms, we met Phantom Thief Empire and fought them ..."

"But I noticed, there were no hostages or else something alongside Phantom Thief Empire, besides…. Phantom Thief Empire to a kidnapping ... it feels pretty weird ..."

" Hmm ... maybe ... then?"

"Actually ... uh ..."

"Maybe ... this is a little ..."

"But! I found something!" Sherlock said . She then pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here!"

"EEEEEHHH ?" said Hercule and Nero together.

"This is what I found ... eh ... Well ! This is an important clue left by Phantom Thief Empire !"

" Here , there is an article, but only a letter, here it's written… K, only that " Sherlock said .

"Although it's still a supposition…but I think this is an important clue " said Sherlock concluded.

" Hmm ..." Henriette looked silent for a few moments. She slowly smiled.

"Alright ... then?"

"..." Henriette was silent for a few moments.

"Then ?"

"Eh?"

"Why ?"

"Co ... Cordelia ...? Where is Cordelia ? !" Sherlock shouted that made the atmosphere change immediately.

" Hey , Nero ! Where is Cordelia ? !" Sherlock shouted , then rocked Nero's body .

"... Y-You ... I ... I also want to ask ... where... Cordelia ..." said Nero while her body rocked.

" Cordelia ... no ... it can't be ..." said Hercule with runny eyes.

"What is this ?!" said Henriette.

"What's wrong with you all? Why are your members decreasing?"

"…."

" Heh ..." Henriette sighed deeply.

" Sherlock, answer my question! How come this team have one less member ?!"

"e ... uh ... actually ..."

Then Sherlock explained that yesterday they visited a regional police station. Where was the advice from their friend, Clarice . After that they met with the head of the regional office. After that they also met G4.

"When we just separated from G4, Cordelia asked me to wait for a while because she was about to take something ..."

"I didn't think about it that much because we were a team, that's why she would come back ..."

"Until finally we headed for the vehicle that was picking us up, we were told to get on immediately because it was getting late, we didn't refuse and went home afterwards ..."

"You guys ... are you all ..." Henriette murmured.

"We ... we understand that we are guilty ... because of that, we, especially me, are responsible for this incident ..."

"We will definitely find Cordelia again!" Sherlock said .

A moment later, a sound came from a cellphone . Henriette then checks her cellphone . Her face suddenly changed slightly. She then pressed a button and take the cellphone to her right ear.

" Hello ..."

"..."

"Eh ... ?"

Henriette swallowed. Her face turned tense. She then signaled to the three members of Milky Holmes to approached. She then pressed a button.

_Hi __you __all..._

_Especially the student council president ... Henriette Mystere ..._

_Today is a sunny day ..._

_Hopefully it will, but ..._

_Only for us ..._

_Because now , a child is already in us, right?_

_Cordelia Glauca ..._

(Then someone's voice that not very clear can be heared)

_Therefore, come to the place we showed you if you want this child to be safe ..._

_See you later..._

W-Wait ! "Henriette shouted.

The phone had been disconnected. After that a short ringtone.

"This ..." Henriette muttered as she looked at her cellphone.

"This ... is the address ..."

" Where ?! Where ?! Henriette- san !" Nero shouted .

"..."

" Milky Holmes ..."

"This ... might not be the thing you want ... but ..."

"Can you accept it ?"

"Henriette- san ..." murmured Hercule .

" Here the address was said by the caller ... because of that ..."

"Find Cordelia ! And beat the culprit !"

"Okay, student council president Henriette- san ! " said the student at the same time.

* * *

Inside a fairly small police station room, a girl with wavy golden blonde hair sat leaning back in her chair. She looked rather weak. Her face was rather glazed. She saw towards the cooler to the top with a blank stare. A moment later she slowly moved one foot on the table.

" Heh ..."

"Boring..."

"Being alone in a place like this ..."

She then looked at several tables in front of her . It was looked empty.

"Somehow ... these past few days ... a lot of strange events ..."

"Now..."

"Even ... sensei also disappeared ..."

"..."

Then slowly the door to the room opened. A male police officer who was still quite young entered the room. He walked and approached Kokoro . After that he bowed for a while.

"What's again..."

" Kokoro-senpai ..." the man muttered.

"Oh? Apparently you ..."

"I have finished the task ..."

"O…oh…."

" I see ... then?"

"Here, I have secured all the files ..."

" Hmm ..."

A large envelope, which was wrapped in plastic, was in the hands of the male police.

"How is it? Kokoro-senpai ?"

"..."

"Alright ... just put it here ..."

"Yes..."

After putting it on the table, the young policeman excused himself and then left the room.

"..."

She looked at the envelope for a moment. After that she began to opened it. One by one she opened each of the contents of the envelope. While she was taking the contents of the envelope, a small piece of paper fell and lay on the table. She turned toward the small paper . She looked at it for a moment. Then she took the small paper.

"..."

"This..."

"..."

"... C ... ?"

"What does it mean...?"

After that she put the paper into her uniform pocket.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After passing academy gate, Milky Holmes was waiting at the nearest bus stop. After about 15 minutes, a bus came and stopped in front of the bus stop. They got on the bus. After about half an hour of travel, on a fairly quiet road, the bus began to slow down. Then stop at a bus stop. The bus door opened, and several people came out including three girls in detective clothing. After that the door closed again and the bus went back to running.

"... finally we arrived..." said Sherlock.

"Now we just go there ..."

"w-wait ..." Hercule said suddenly.

"What's wrong Elly ..." asked Nero .

"..."

"This... is this ... is this will be okay?" Hercule murmured .

"Hm?" Nero murmured . While Sherlock didn't look back even one bit. She started walking followed by her two friends.

Eh ... I just ... but the current conditions cannot be ascertained at all, is it really possible…"

"We ... we are only three people, is it possible we ..."

"Elly!" Sherlock said .she then turned away.

" Please, believe that we can ..."

"Although it feels uncertain ..."

"But ... we can only try our best, for now ..."

" we ... we ... "

'we will definitely find Cordelia ..."

" Sheryl ..." murmured Hercule with teary eyes.

A moment later, they saw something. A big nameplate next to their right.

"Eh? This is ..."

"O? OAAAAAAAHH ... ? !" Sherlock shouted .

"This is ... the one from yesterday ... we came here right?" Nero murmured.

"Eh?" Sherlock then looks around the surrounding yard.

"R ... Really ?" asked Hercule .

"REALLY, REALLY... ?! " Sherlock shouted .

"Hm... even though it might be quite surprising, I don't think it's wrong if we check it first," murmured Nero .

"Eh? Why?" asked Hercule .

" Well , of course, meet them, maybe they know something ..."

For a moment Nero looked towards at the building. After that she began to set foot. Seeing that, Sherlock and Hercule followed him.

While they walked, the atmosphere was quiet. There was not even anyone passing near the office or in the inside. As she approached the entrance, Nero stopped.

"Uh ... that is ..." Hercule murmured .

"What is this ?" Nero murmured. she stared at the door in the office. On the door a large piece of paper was stucked. There was written a kind of announcement. Nero read it.

" Huh ?!" Nero murmured .

"What is wrong ?" Sherlock asked .

"Th ... this is ..." murmured Hercule .

In the announcement, explained that today, the office will be discontinued activity because there are critical things that happen. This termination is valid until there is an explanation or further development. In other words, this termination applies within an unspecified time limit.

" Aaaaaaaahhh ..." all three murmured together.

* * *

On a small road, only one to two houses were found. Near a house which was quite small, there is little shelter. A shelter with a small seat. It was looked quite old. As if it's been unused for a long time. There are some human figures. 3 people sat and one person leaned on the wall.

" Heh ..." murmured figure with yellow curly hair

"Why did it turn out like this ... "

"The days where I'm supposed to be in the office and reading comics, now became something like this ..." she muttered.

"can't be helped... sensei is an important person ... we cannot let this matter drag on ..." muttered Tsugiko .

"But why...?" murmured Kokoro .

"Even though it's still unclear ... maybe it's also related to the current case ..."

"About 3 days ago when sensei seen last time, it seems like the case still new, right?" Hirano murmured .

"Hm ... but I'm still trying to confirm it ..." Saku murmured while using her mini computer.

"If only I met them ... GRRRR ..."

"KOKORO-CHAN!"

"eh?"

Suddenly appeared three girls in detective clothing in front of G4

"Eh ..." Kokoro's face began to turn dark.

"Long time no see Kokoro-chan !"

"..."

"Eh?"

" Kokoro- c ..."

"DON'T CALL ME KOKORO-CHAN !"

** CLANK ! *

One person lay on the sidewalk.

" Hooooh ... you all !" Tsugiko said .

"Hoi ..." murmured Nero .

"..." Hercule just smiled.

"Eh ...? You guys? It seems like ..."

"Eh?" murmured Hirano , who looked at Nero.

* * *

After a few minutes, Nero was finished explaining what Milky Holmes was experiencing and also what they had learned during the current case.

"Hm ... it's weird .." Tsugiko murmured .

"For you all, I'm sorry for what you've experienced ..." Hirano murmured.

"Oh? Never mind ... it was already like this ... hehe ..." Nero murmured.

"..."

Kokoro just paused. she glared toward Nero .

"But ... after I thought ... is there be something related to the loss of Cordelia and sensei ?" Tsugiko murmured .

"EHH ? S- Sensei ?!" said Nero half screaming.

"Oh? Aah ... sorry, sorry ... I guess you don't know this yet, huh?" Tsugiko said .

" Tsugiko-san ..." Hirano said .

"Maybe you don't know ... we're here too because ... the office isn't open ... that's ..."

"Oh! That announcement! We've seen it!" Hercule said suddenly.

"Oh ?! Ehehehe ... huh ..." said Tsugiko who was shocked because Hercule suddenly spoke.

"Eh ... what's up ...?" said Sherlock who was still lying on the sidewalk.

" Sensei had not been seen about three days ago, both in the office and in his residence ... he ..." Murmured Hirano .

"... disappeared ..." continued Saku.

"e? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH ?!" said Milky Holmes together.

* * *

After a few minutes having a conversation. It was decided that Milky Holmes helped the G4 team in their search for Kamitsu . They got out together from inside the shelter and walked back.

" Hey , hey ... I just remembered ..." murmured Nero .

"What ?" asked Kokoro who was beside her. While Sherlock who had been lying down was now helped to walk by Tsugiko. They both are at the behind.

"Why do we only prioritize searching for Kamitsu ?"

"..."

"To be honest, I didn't decide this carelessly ..." Kokoro answered .

"This is based on what we have found ... but ..."

"..."

" Huh ..."

"I hope this is just a sumption ..." murmured Kokoro .

In front of them there is an intersection, and they turned towards the left. In front of them was seen a fairly large building. A museum. The door is tightly closed and looked quiet.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The building was in front of them now. Sized about 10 floors, the building is one of the most iconic buildings in Yokohama city. In that place, there was several historical items in the city. This was because of history since the last several decades. Where both detective and phantom thief put up a fight with each other. This also made several important figures. Since that age, both detectives and phantom thief continue to do the same thing until now. Some relics that tell about, or have been left by them are saved in this building.

In front of the building there are several crossing police lines. But no police guarding the area.

".. how ...is this …" the girl in green muttered .

" We have been standing here for a long time ..." the long pink haired girl muttered.

"…"

"Alright ... " murmured Kokoro.

Group of girls with police clothes began walking towards the building. Meanwhile in the back there was a group of girls dressed (like) detectives, staring blankly at the people in front of them.

" Oi ..."

"..."

" Oooiii ... "

" UWAAH ! "Sherlock shouted suddenly.

"Why don't we follow them ...? "Asked Nero.

"Yo ... Milky Holmes ... " Kokoro said.

"Stay there until we get out, 'kay ... Yahahahahahahaha…. "

"Well…. We will go first ... " Tsugiko said as she pulled Kokoro who was posing towards Milky Holmes.

After a while, the G4 team was no longer visible.

"Um ..."

"It's not like I refused ... but ..."

"With they first ... "

"Nero ..." murmured Hercule.

"Well ... about that ..."

"Hey, how about we take a break first " Sherlock asked.

* * *

In a park, or rather the park area, not far from the location of the building, three girls were sitting in their respective places. One on an iron chair and leaning back, one on a small swing and both hands holding the swing rope, and the other , sitting on a circular iron chair.

For a moment the long black haired girl stared at the sky. After that she turned her head. she saw the long chair beside her which was now empty. Her face turned flat.

"Ahahahahahahahaha ..."

A distant sound was heard.

"Hahahahaha ..."

A pink-haired girl was chasing squirrels around the trees in the park. However,

BOOOOOOOOMMM .. !

"HWAAAAAAAHH !" Sherlock shouted . She then slipped and fell to the ground.

"Eh ?! "Murmured Nero.

"Heh ? Look ..! " said Hercule, pointing toward the building. A thick smoke was seen from the right side of the building.

"How ... " Hercule murmured.

"Ehh ..." Nero murmured while clenching her fist.

"We ... although we had some differ..."

"I guess for now ... we can't just be here ..."

"Oh, that's it ? If so ... yeah right! "Sherlock shouted.

"Milky Holmes! Let's head to the scene! "

" Yeaah!"

After that they then ran towards the building. Once near the source of smoke, the three of them stopped. For a moment Sherlock looked in a certain direction.

" Eh? "Sherlock murmured.

"…that….."

"HEEEYY ... YOU THERE ... !"

"E ?" said Nero in surprise.

"S-Sheryl ... "

For a moment there was a shadow through thick smoke . The shadow was initially invisible. However, after a while it was began to slowly visible.

"Eh? who is that ?"

"Hold on ...! We will help you ... ! " Sherlock cried again.

" Who's that ... EH ?!"

"Eh ... EEEEH ?!" Sherlock said.

"Y ... You ..."

" S ... Stone River ... " Sherlock said

"Eh ?!" Nero said after looked at the clearly visible image.

"N ... No way ..." Hercule murmured.

"What's wrong, Stone River ... ?"

A familiar voice is heard.

"There seems to be interference ... Arsene-sama ... " Stone River murmured.

"I see ..."

"Alright ... Stone River ... Rat …. Twenty ... "

"I leave this matter to you ..."

"I go first…."

"Okaaay ... Arsene-sama ... ! "

" Yahoo ... ! Arsene-sama is truly beautiful, I will not disappoint you because I truly symbolize extraordinary elegance and strength , OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO … "

"Of course, Arsene-sama ..."

" you'll ... What are you doing?! " Said Nero.

"What a pity ... but this time we can't help but tell it to you ... "

"Really this will be a great opportunity ... Ohohohohohohohoho ... "

"I will make today a disappointing day ... GET READY! "

"eh…. "

"…."

"I see… " Sherlock said.

"Let's go ..."

" Hyaaaaaaaaah ... !"

" Get ready ... MILKY HOLMES ! "

" Well, we will see ..." Nero murmured with a smile.

" Ready ?! " Sherlock said with a more serious face.

"O-Okay! " Said Hercule.

* * *

Inside a room that was quite dark , a group of young girls could be seen walking between several glass containers. The glass container holds several important items. Among them are also the relics of some well-known detectives and phantom thief.

" Hey ... where are we now ? "

" Never mind ... clearly we are inside ..."

" That I know … "

A moment later they were at the end of a room. In front of them now there is an ordinary wooden door. Hirano slowly approached, then opened the door. After that the four of them entered and now in a darker room. Saku then took out the flashlight from her bag and turned it on. They resumed walking, but then they suddenly stopped.

"Eh? "

" Who ...?"

"Who is that ?!"

Saku tried to directed the flashlight in various directions. But the figure was invisible . But when directing the flashlight towards the right, the figure was seen partially. The G4 members began to show serious faces. The figure turned out to be someone in a brown robe and with a slight height under Tsugiko. Face is not visible at all.

"W ... Who are you?!"

"…"

For a few moments there was no sound. But suddenly the cloaked figure immediately running at lightning speed towards the G4 team. Seeing that, on the cue from leader, the G4 team made a standby movement. However,

" AAAH ! "

The figure just broke through the blockade by G4. Previously the figure first launched several punching movements towards each member of G4. It was not realized by the G4 team and the four of them fell scattered around the room. And instantly the cloaked figure disappeared.

* * *

Outside the building there was a fierce battle. But the incident did not last long. Now in front of Milky Holmes, three Phantom Thief Empire members are lying in one place and are overlapping each other.

"Haaaah ... finally ... " Nero said.

"Che ... damn ..."

"... one problem was resolved…" Sherlock murmured.

"U.. Uhm..." Hercule murmured .

"how can say ... I also didn't expect it to be like this ... But, that's what you deserve, phantom thief ! " said Nero.

"Well, friends, let's go in now!" Sherlock said.

"Um !" said Nero and Hercule together.

The three of them immediately ran into the building through a large hole in the wall of the building near them. The hole seemed to have formed because of large enough explosion

"Hm ... how is this ... "

"Where we have to go ... ? "

"Oh ...! I ... That….."

A brown-robed figure stood near a large staircase.

"Eh ..." Hercule murmured.

"..."

The figure stood in front of the members without moving a bit.


	8. Chapter 7a

**Chapter 7.a**

In a room that was quite spacious and dark, the atmosphere was quite tense. A figure that was cloaked seen standing before three girls. This figure did not move at all.

"Eh ..." Sherlock murmured without blinking her eyes.

"T ... That ..." Hercule murmured.

"..."

"Hey ! You ! W-Who are you ? " said Nero.

"Just get ready ..." said the figure.

"Eh? Nero murmured.

"... That ... That sound ..." Sherlock murmured.

"Eh ..."

But before Hercule began to say something, the figure immediately drove forward. It moves as if nothing that was prevent it. On other hand, Milky Holmes, with their experience so far against phantom thiefs, then made a formation and prepared to face what was in front of them.

"Milky Holmes ! Ready to go !"

"W-wait ... are we really have a formation ...? I wonder ..."

"Elly !"Sherlock said.

"O-Okay!"

Hercule then made some standby position while activating her toys. Suddenly the cloaked figure was right in front of her,

"Hya!"

"Hyah!"

"Ha… ! ha…. ! ha ...!"

Hercule launched several attacks on the cloaked figure. But the figure could avoid all the attacks carried out by Hercule. After that the figure disappeared before Hercule.

"Eh?"

"HYAAAAAAH ... !"

Hercule was suddenly thrown forward. From behind Hercule, it turns out there was a cloaked figure earlier, who had made a kick motion using a knees. Hercule fell in a corner of the room. Fog of smoke appeared.

"ELLY ...! "Nero shouted.

"Eh ... You..." she said again, staring at the cloaked figure.

"Don't worry... it's not a fatal attack…."The cloaked figure suddenly spoke.

"Eh ?!"

"…..."

"..."

"Damn you….! "

"Nero !"

"Eh?"

Behind the cloaked figure was a girl dressed in pink colored girl, then activates her toys and moves small objects that seemed to came from former ruins of the building. She then directed it towards the figure.

"Hwaaaahh...!"said Nero while trying to avoid the attack.

"Yah !"

"Yah !"

"Yaaah !"

Sherlock moves all the objects in that direction. However, the figure was apparently able to avoid every attack released. By an instant the cloaked figure appeared right in front and lower part of face was visible.

"Hm?"

"E ?!"

Then the cloaked figure shifted the position quickly and touched Sherlock's back.

"HYAAAAAAAHHH ... !"

Sherlock was thrown far enough into the corner of the room, and fog of smoke appeared.

"Sheryyyyyy...lll !"Nero shouted.

Fog of smoke now more covered the room. Nero who previously tried to go to the place where Sherlock was, stopped and covered her face to protect herself. After she opened her eyes, there was a glimpse. Then her eyes widened.

* * *

"Uh ...Who made this thick smoke ... ? "

"Eh? Th-That is …. "

"Oh ?! HEEEEEYYYY ... ! YOOOOUUUU ... ! "

"Eh?" Nero murmured.

For a moment the cloaked figure back and ambushed Nero. But Nero, who had realized that, was avoiding it right movements carried out by the cloaked figure were successfully avoided by Nero.

"Hah ... Hah ... hah ..."

In her view not much was suddenly a figure ambushed at him. Nero just stared.

"HYAAAAHH !"

STONK ! *

"HUWKK !?"

SPACK ! *

The cloaked figure now disappeared after being thrown into the air far back.

Nero regained consciousness. She blinked. In front of her the figure poses as if it was just hit a golf ball. The figure was a woman. Long black hair. She held her long wooden stick.

"Hi….Hirano ...san ..." murmured Nero.

"Don't you dare approach Yuzuruzaki-san !" Hirano said.

"We will not let you do everything you want," Tsugiko muttered.

"We, G4,will settle this case, and arrest you, understand ?!" said Kokoro.

"Oh ..." said Saku as completement.

Nero who saw everything now stood on her knees, her hands clasped toeach other. her eyes filled with tears.

"... Oh ..."

"Cool ..."

* * *

After a few minutes, the thick smoke slowly began to disappear.

"Hey? Where is that figure? "

"I don't know ... wasn't it here earlier?"

"Location not detected ..."

"Eh ..."

"…..."

"HEY ...! GET OUT YOU ARE... ! "

But after a while nothing moved.

"Eh ... that is ..."Tsugiko murmured.

From the smoke that was thick enough, a shadow could be seen moving. As soon as the smoke almost completely disappeared, it appeared that the figure was a figure in a brown robe. The figure was seen trying to get up. In an instant, Tsugiko and Hirano then ran toward it. The figure did not try to ran away at all. It was then held by Tsugiko and Hirano. The figure now unable to go anywhere anymore.

"Huh ... so difficult ..."

"We… We got it..." Kokoro murmured.

"HWAAAAH! KOKORO-CHAAAAAAN ! "

"Eh ? HAAAA .. ?!"

"HEEEEYY! LOOOOOK! WE ARREST IT ! " Nero shouted.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Kokoro looked at what Sherlock was holding and then shifts her gaze to her team members.

"W ... WHAT ?" Kokoro shouted.

"YOU TWO ! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HOLD ! "

"Eh? Uooooooh ...! "

"Eh? Eeeeeeeeeh ?! "

In the middle of Tsugiko and Hirano were not a brown-robed figure, but a statue of an adult woman dressed in a sexy pose that stretched arms to the left and right.

"Ooooooohhh ..." Saku murmured with a blank look.

"Uuuuu ..."

Instantly all members of G4 bowed their headsdeeply.

* * *

In a room that was quite dark, several young girls gathered in the area. Even so it didn't looked pretty scary there.

"HEY ! DON'T MOVE !" said Nero.

"We ... We ... won't let you..." Hercule murmured.

"Um ... um ... um ..."

"Hold on ...Hercule ... Nero ..." Sherlock said.

Meanwhile behind Sherlock, G4 members looked at the three people in front of them with a look of surprise.

"Eeh ..." Kokoro muttered.

"Hey ... you guys ..."

"I think it's time for our assignment right ..."

"Ko ... Kokoro-chan ..." Sherlock murmured while looking at the G4 team. After a while she nodded her head.

"Uhm ..." Kokoro murmured while walking towards the figure.

"Oh ... Ahahahahahahahahahahaha ... ! How pathetic you are... !"

"….."

"As for you know … today ... I ...Kokoro Akechi ... the pride of the police in Yokohama city with IQ 130000000XXXXXX will soon solve this case and take you into a dark hole ... hahahahahahahahahaha ... "

"Ehm? Ehm! Ehm! Ehm! Ehm! Ehm! "

The figure moves spontaneously left and right.

"Well ... now I will make sure ...You're someone with the initial C, aren't you... "

The figure paused for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"From what we are looking for, some people already we find out, and it is now there is only one possibility, and after doing ..."

"Oh ... Please ..."Saku murmured.

"Don't say that name again ..." Tsugiko murmured.

"And after that we also started to find out the whereabouts of that person, and now this person is already in front of my eyes, because of that ..."

Kokoro still talking.

"Kokoro-chan ...can I take off the mask now ...?" Sherlock murmured with eyes that swirled.

"And now this will be solved ! It all started from this writing ! " said Kokoro who then took out a small paper from her pocket. When the paper was shown, a small sticky tape is released from the small paper.

"Haa ..." Tsugiko and Hirano muttered together.

"Haa ..." Sherlock and Hercule muttered together.

"And because of the initials C, then ..." Kokoro continued, but

"Alright ... you're right ..."

"Eh?" Nero murmured.

"I actually…"

The robed figure then removed the head cover from her robe.

"..."

"E ..."

"HEEEEEEEEEEE ... ?!"

"AAAHHHH ... ?!"

"He ? WHAAAAAA ... ?! "

"But ... I'm sorry ... the writing on the paper ...can you look back?" the figure murmured.

"Eh? o ... oh ... " Kokoro murmured while saw the figure without blinking. After looking at the little paper her face changed.

"Th-This ..."

"H-How can be...?"

"The article was made to deceive the identity of the perpetrator ... in other words...the real culprit … isn't me … "

"S-So ..."

"W-Who is the real culprit?"

While the girls gathered, in a small, dark room, a figure is seen, which is then followed by another figure who is now beside him.

"So how's it...?"

"I think it's time for us to get out ... Cordelia has done her job ..."

* * *

Sherlock and Hercule hold the cloaked figure. But that was earlier. Now they only stood on their knees, and looked transfixed at the figure before them.

"Y...You ..."Sherlock murmured.

"H...How can be..."Hercule murmured.

"S ... Sheryl ..." Cordelia murmured. She slowly began to show a sad face.

After that Cordelia slowly dropped her knees, and then turned her body towards Hercule and Sherlock.

"….."

"I...I ..."

"Don't kidding ..."

"….."

"ENOUGH THIS JOKING !"

"Eh ?!"

Then Nero quickly ran and approached Sherlock and Hercule.

"You ... You're not Cordelia right? !"Nero shouted.

"...!"

For a moment Cordelia looked surprised. She then turned her gaze towards Nero.

"N-Nero ..."

"I ..."

"Don't you think that I will believe what you say ?!" Nero shouted then headed towards Cordelia.

"before I could find out ..." Nero said again. Her face turned dark and her eyes turned yellow thin. Her hands were raised and twitching like they were about to pounce on something.

"Eh?"

"Eh ... eh ... EEEEEEEHHHH ?!"

"Huhuhuhu ..."

"HYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH ... .. !"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM .. ! *

"Geez ... they're so noisy ..." Kokoro murmured while still holding a small piece of paper.

"Huh ..." Tsugiko murmured.

"What's wrong with you ?"Kokoro asked.

"After trying to find it until now ... the real culprit still not ..."

"NEROO ! DON'T LIKE THAT… ! I WANT TO JOIN TOO... ! " Sherlock shouted.

"HYAAAAAHH ... ! SORRY ... I AM SORRY ... FOR EVERYTHING I HAVE BEEN DOING ... PRINCE ...PLEASE HELP ME AGAIN ...! "

"HYAAAAAAH ... !" Hercule shouted.

"Haah ...It seems like they are enough ..." Tsugiko murmured.

"What the hell with them ?! after everything I had done, their work is just annoying !"

"I as a woman with an IQ of 13XXXXX feel really ... QUEASYYYYY ... ! "

"Ehehehehehehehe ..." Hirano murmured.

While Saku was silent while using her mini computer. But her face seemed to change.

"There are people ..." Saku murmured.

"Eh ?!"Tsugiko murmured.

* * *

Behind a door that opened wide enough, a fairly soft sound was heard.

"How about this..?"

"Huh…."

"Actually, this is the right time, but somehow it turned out this way ..."

Hm ...I guess it's also because of us too, they turned out this way ... "

"Eh ?!"

"Besides, it doesn't hurt to see them again right?"

"Uhm ... ehehehehe ..."

"Alright, I'll go out first ..."

A moment later a figure appeared. The figure was followed by a figure behind it.

CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP !

"Eh ?!"

"Whose voice is that?" Kokoro murmured.

"Eh ?! Th...That is ..." Hirano said as she pointed behind Kokoro.

"Eh ...? " said Kokoro. She then looked back.

"Th ... That ..."

"Wh ... What ... ?"

Kokoro see a figure, no, two brown colored cloaked figure in the darkness that enveloped the whole room.


	9. Chapter 7b

**Chapter 7.b**

The sky looks brighter. The atmosphere around the city was still pretty quiet. Not like usual. In a shopping area, 2 medium sized cars were seen moving slowly enough. Shortly thereafter, the two cars stopped in front of a small restaurant. After stopped, several peoples came out of each car. The first was a group of girls in detective clothing. And after that in the second car was a group of police girls.

After entering the restaurant room, they then walked past several customers, and entered into a small room. The room, there is a table that is quite long. At the end of the table, there is an inscription on paper attached to the table. Sherlock approached and then read it. It says, CONGRATULATIONS FOR Milky Holmes AND G4, THAT HAD SUCCESSFULLY SOLVE THIS CASE.

"Umm ..."

"What is wrong ?"

"Henriette-san ... she is really really good ..."

"Well ..." Nero murmured.

"Hey, look at this! Kokoro-chan! "

Kokoro who heard the voice calling her, then averted her eyes.

"Eeh ... ??"

"Oh, I see…"

Then they all sat on the chairs that had been provided.

"Uuuhh ..."

"E? What's wrong Kokoro-chan ...? "

"Don't call me Kokoro ... Ahh ..." she muttered as she leaned back in her chair and bowed her head.

"I hope ... This is the last one… "

"Hey, hey ... why say that ...? Didn't Sensei tell us ... I mean ... isn't this what Sensei hoped for too ...? Tsugiko murmured.

"Uhh ..." Kokoro murmured.

"Eh? Oh look! Who's coming !"

"Oh ... ??"

"Eh ?? Wh-Who is that .. ?? "

"Mr. Ramen Seller !!!" Sherlock shouted.

"Uuu ... uuuh ... "

"Eh ?? What is it ? Doesn't this belong ... "

"UAAAAAAHH ... !!! W-WHERE IS THIS ???? !!! " Nero shouted.

"E ... Uh ... " Hercule murmured as she bowed her head deeply.

"Hey, guys ... this is the ramen restaurant where I work ..." Sherlock said.

"W ... WHAAAAAAAAATT ... ??????!!!!!"

other girls shouted together.

"Uu ... uu ... uuuhh ..."

The ramen seller could only shudder at the behavior of the people in front of him.

* * *

In a room that was quite large and dark, thick smoke slowly disappeared. Now in front of the G4 team have stood two people dressed in brown. The two figures stood tall without moving.

"Wh ... Who ..." Kokoro murmured.

"Kokoro-chan ... !! "

"Eh?" Sherlock looks frozen. She looked at the G4 team. Shortly, all members of Milky Holmes came to the place where the G4 team was.

"Eh ..."

"This ..." Hirano murmured.

"Who… "

"Who is this person ?" Nero murmured.

The two figures were seen walking closer.

"Eh ?!" said Kokoro.

"STOP THERE!"

"If you want to save yourself!"

Tsugiko and Hirano hurried to covered Kokoro and confront the two figures. The two figures stopped. Kokoro also sighed deeply. She then took something from her pocket. She then looked at the object she was taking.

"E? Heeeee ??? Kokoro-chan, you also have the paper ... ???! "Sherlock shouted.

"Don't be noisy !! What about you anyway ?! Do you retard people have proof, huh ??! "

"We also have ... this right?" Sherlock muttered as she took something from her pocket.

"HEEEEEEEEHHHH ... ???!!!!"

"Right? ... but ... I don't understand ... why is there only one letter here ..."

"Eh?"

"Hehehe…."

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... As I thought you guys are indeed retarded, useless ... YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..."

"Hey, hey ..." Tsugiko murmured.

"See ! It's also written here just one letter, you know? "

"Eh ... O ... only the letter O ..." Nero murmured, who also saw.

"So ... what should I do ... ? " Sherlock murmured while scratching her head. Kokoro then approaches her.

"HYAAAAAAAHHH !!!!"

"Eh ?!" all the girls said together.

"C-Cordelia ... Cordelia-san !!!" Hercule shouted suddenly.

"Look that !!! They ran away !!! " Tsugiko shouted.

"UAAAHH ?? !! Damn ... Damn ... !! " said Nero.

"DAAAAAAAAAAMN ... !!!!!" Kokoro shouted.

"Come on! Don't let them escape! " Tsugiko shouted.

* * *

In a narrow lane, two brown-robed figures were seen running. Their figure looked like a small shadow and only the sound of rapid footsteps. After leaving the room through the door through, now in front of them there was a forked road.

"Kokoro ... Kokoro-chaaan ...!"

"Aaah ... what else ...? "Kokoro said. She then slowed down.

"Ah ... ah ... ah ... weeeeh ..."

Sherlock slowly stops near Kokoro. She then fell on her stomach.

"I ... I ... know the culprit ..."

"E ...? "

"Eeeh ... ?? What… ?? D-Don't joke around ... "

"Uhm ..." Sherlock murmured while nodding her head.

"You ..."

"I ... I already knew it first, you know ..."

"Kokoro-chan ...? "Sherlock murmured. She rose again from her previous position.

"E ... eh ..." murmured Kokoro who moved back from Sherlock. Tsugiko who had stopped earlier, saw the conversation of 2 people behind her. She then walked, and then patted Kokoro and Sherlock's shoulders.

"E ... ehm ... "

"So ... how to say it ...

"what if you just prove what you say?"

"E ?! That is true !!" Sherlock and Kokoro said together.

Then other hand held Sherlock and Kokoro's shoulders.

"Don't let them wait ..." Nero murmured with a smile.

"EH ?!" Kokoro and Sherlock muttered together. After that they both nodded their heads.

"So ..."

"Ooooi ... Friends ... We have found their tracks ..." Saku said.

"Oh? Did you find them? " Tsugiko asked.

"See… "

Saku pointed to something on the floor. Some flowers look scattered.

"Th ... That is ..." Hercule murmured, who was staring while lowering her head.

"Uuh ..." Kokoro murmured.

"Okay! Let's hurry !! " Tsugiko said.

The girls ran again. But after being at the end of a room, they stopped. In front of them there is a forked road.

"Eh ?? How about this ??" Kokoro asked.

"At times like this ... Cordelia ..." Nero murmured.

" for all…. We just need to follow the road ... "

Saku said while showing his mini computer screen.

"Eh ... since when ..."

"Hwaaah ...! You are amazing, Saku! "

"Oh ... so…. "

"Now, how about we divide it in two, you go there, we go this way, how ..."

"What ??!" Tsugiko shouted. She was looking around. Everyone has left her alone.

* * *

In a room quite dark, a brown robe was running. But after a while, started moving hands. Then it was began to speak.

"Well, how about you?"

_O ... Oh ... well ... I'm still fine ..._

"Then you understand, right?"

_Yeah, Soon I'll arrive ..._

"Heh ... good for you then ..."

_Hey ... I'm still wondering ..._

"Ehm?"

_Is it possible…_

"Hey, hey, this isn't like your usual self ..."

"Regarding that ... if something really happened ... I have prepared it ... I hope all goes according to plan ..."

_Oh, I see…_

"Nah! I'll be there soon! Let's finish this! "

_Ehm! Bye_!

"Bye!"

* * *

After going down the aisle along the road, Milky Holmes slowly stopped. Sherlock looks down, followed by Nero and Hercule.

"Hah ... hah ... tired ..."

"BEWARE THERE !!!!!"

"Eh?" Hercule murmured.

BOONNKK !!!!!

In an instant, several people looked like they had just fallen from a high place. All in prone position. But then one by one began to rise and take a sitting position on the floor.

"Uh ... "Sherlock muttered while holding her head.

"Oh ..."

"Heeh ... Oh? All of you…?"

"K ... Kokoro-chan !!"

"Don't call me Kokoro-chan ... you ..."

clank! *

"H-How come ... ??"

"Hmm ..."

"Guys ... look at this ..." Saku murmured while pointing at his mini computer monitor.

"Uoooohh ...! W-We are close ... Is it true ?!" Nero said.

"Yosh ...! Let's go after them! This time it will definitely not pass again! " Tsugiko said.

"Yeah!" Hirano murmured.

"Okay ... Come on, friends!" Kokoros said.

The G4 team got up and continued their pursuit.

"Ouuh ... they left again ..."Nero murmured .

"Come on! We also can't lose to them! " Sherlock shouted.

"Uh!" Hercule murmured.

* * *

After running long enough, now in front of them was just a dead end. The two brown-robed figures stopped running. In front of them there was no way anymore.

"Hey, you!"

The two robed figures were caught tightly.

"That's enough there!"

After a while, the G4 and Milky Holmes teams arrived right behind the two figures.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhu ... "

"On behalf of the Yokohama police, you ..."

"Kokoro-chan !! We still don't know who they are, right? "

"AAAAAAHH !! Alright, alright !! I will prove who they really are! "

"As expected, Kokoro-chan is truly amazing !!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ... Of course ... as a police chief with an IQ of 16.000.xxx.xxx I certainly have the right answer for this case, right ... ?? AHAHAHAHAHAHA ... "

"You are ..." Tsugiko muttered.

"OK ..." said Kokoro. After that she looked at the 2 figures in her left.

"Well ... um ..."

"So ... after everything that happened ... I ... Akechi Kokoro ... G4 team leader who is the number one police officer in Yokohama, today will reveal your identity completely ...! "

"Hooh ... So now is the time ... " Tsugiko murmured.

"Sssh ..." Hirano murmured.

"And now ... I will reveal the identity of you two ... your identity ..." Kokoro said, pointing to the brown-robed figure in her left.

"You are… "

Glup ...

Each of the G4 members and Milky Holmes watched what was in front of them with anxious faces.

"Ka ..."

"HWAAAAAAAHHHH ... .. !!!!!"

A voice from above. Suddenly someone fell from above. The figure fell on two brown-robed figures and the robes of the two were drawn.

"HWEEEEEEE ... ?????? !!!! "

All the girls who witnessed the incident were shocked.

The figure who fell earlier, initially did not move. Then it began to move and slowly got up.

"Eh? What is wrong ?"

"HWAAAAAAAHHH ... !!!! YOU FUCKING DETECTIIIIVE ... !!! "

"E?"

"AFTER EVERYTHING I DID ... I HAD ALREADY COMPLETED EVERYTHING ... NOW IT WAS ... HWAAAAHH ..."

Suddenly Kokoro collapsed. But then she grabbed.

"Hold on, Kokoro-chan!"

"Alright, Alright! Everyone calm down! "

"Ehh ??" Milky Holmes and the G4 team murmured together. They then tried to find out where the sound came from. Slowly a figure of someone appeared, approached the crowd.

"So ... you'll arrived here, huh?"

"H-Henriette-san ... ?? " Sherlock said.

"Well ... you ... the one in the brown robe ... your time is over ... show your true self ..."

Then the two brown-robed figures rose, and opened their robes together. The brown robe was removed and flown in the air.

"So you are apparently ... "Henriette murmured.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH ... ?????? !!! " Said the members of Milky Holmes and G4 together.

* * *

After waiting a few minutes, the ramen seller returned by delivering one by one ramen on a long table. Aside from the ramen seller, some people come out and put some kind of food on the table.

After about an hour has passed,

"Sluuuurrppp ..."

"Aaahh ... "Kokoro said.

"... I didn't think ... the taste of ramen here is really different ..." Tsugiko murmured.

"Ahh ... this is amazing ..." Nero murmured.

After about 10 minutes, all members of Milky Holmes and G4 had finished all the dishes on the table.

"This case, it feels really weird, huh?" Kokoro murmured.

"Ah ... really ...?" Sherlock murmured.

"To be honest, even though this time it's a bit confusing, it's also quite nostalgic ..." Hirano murmured.

"Eh ... Is that so ...? " Cordelia murmured.

"Besides ... You are ... Don't feel happy yet! If it wasn't for sensei, I would have arrested you for committing an offense in this area! " Kokoro said, pointing at Cordelia.

"EEEEH ... ??? U ... U ... Uuuhuuuu ... "

Cordelia began to cry.

"Hoi, Hoi ... What's wrong with you? Wasn't yesterday explained ...? Do you still not understand either ...? " Nero said while advancing her body towards Kokoro.

"Huh ..." muttered Tsugiko.

"Then what about the woman from yesterday? "

"Ah, yeah ... hm ..."

"I guess ... Henriette-san might come ... just to help ... it seems ... "Nero murmured.

"Eh ... for Henriette-san ... I don't understand about her connection with this case ... so ... "Cordelia murmured.

Henriette-san ... even so ... I don't think she meant anything bad ... "Hercule murmured.

"Eh ... ??" G4 members murmured at the same time.

"Even though it might be complicated ... involved or not ... I think Henriette-san's arrival yesterday ... was just helping us ..." Hercule murmured.

"Ehm ... that's right ... Henriette-san is innocent, I'm sure of that!" Sherlock said.

"Sheryl ..." Cordelia murmured while looking at Sherlock with teary eyes.

Seeing the situation in front of them, G4 members could only stare without saying anything for a few moments. Then,

"Haah ... nonsense ..." Kokoro said as she leaned back in her chair with her hands placed behind her head. Even so the four of them are now more relieved, because the office where they work has been reopened.

* * *

The sun was in its highest position. The weather is hotter than usual. Inside the student council room, sitting near the table, student council president Henriette Mystere. While in front of him is a person who is quite familiar, even though hasn't seen each other in a while.

"So that's how it is ... ? " Henriette murmured.

"Hm ..."

"Yeah ... right ..."

"Because of that ... I'm really sorry ..." Kobayashi murmured.

"But are you sure? Didn't you just meet your kids? " Henriette murmured.

"Ahahaha ... don't say that ... they feel more like a partner ... well ... even though ..."

"Ehm?"

"I guess ... since the last time I met them ... they are now ... much more developed ..."

"Seeing that ... I feel really happy ..." Kobayashi murmured.

"Uhm ..."

"Well ... of course that can't be denied because of what you've been taught so far, right? Kobayashi Opera-san? "

"Eh ... n-no ... I think they can be like now, it's also because of their efforts and hard work ..." Kobayashi murmured modestly.

Henriette smiled at the behavior of the people in front of her.

"Oh ...! I almost forgot ... "

"I'm asking for help ..."

"Ehm ...?"

"Well ... Maybe this is a bit excessive ... but can you give them a new job ... because I think they also need to get something new ... "

"Hmm ?? Are you sure… ???"

"Well ... for more details, I have made a recommendation letter about it ... because of that ..." Kobayashi murmured while handing an envelope to Henriette.

"Oh, I see… "

"Well ... I've also made a number of suggestions about rooms for them ... everything's included there ..."

"And also about the package that the day before yesterday I sent it here ..."

"Oh? You mean that box? "

"Yeah ... I mean ... I hope that box can be given to them ..."

"Oh ... alright ... Kobayashi-san ..."

"Hm ... Thank you ... Thank you very much ... "

And before long, Kobayashi was out of the student council room. The door slowly closed again. Henriette stared for a moment, then took a deep breath. She then looked to the right. There was an envelope that was opened about a week ago. Now she just realized, if the letter was actually sent as a distraction. And the one who sent it, was none other than the leader of the G4 team itself, Kamitsu.

* * *

After about several hours had passed, now the atmosphere was showing that time was getting late. Someone in a brown suit was seen coming out of the academy's main building, through the main door. He also took out his briefcase and then walked through the academy grounds. After he passed the gate outside the academy, he slowly moved further away and disappeared from view.


	10. Epilog

**Epilogue**

On a clear morning, a gentle breeze blows moderately. Near the shady trees, there was a fairly large yard. In the middle of the courtyard was a statue of a man wearing European-style detective clothing. The statue held a cigar that was quite typical in his time. The statue stand tall in the sun that began to illuminate the area.

In one of the windows of the academy building, there was a fairly large room. There was bookshelves and sofas there. The room looks empty. But a moment later a door opened. A figure was seen walking into the room. She closed the door and walked until she passed a large board on the wall. On the board are visible pieces of several articles that are stuck. She then paused for a moment and then looked towards the left side. She looked at the articles posted there and paused for a moment.

'After everything that has gone through ... Milky Holmes has been able to get their abilities back ...'

'It means... that my efforts to help them have not been in vain ...'

'I feel happy with what they've got ...'

'And with their return as before, this can be an important incision in this academy ...'

'Even though it feels a bit strange, Milky Holmes is indeed not an ordinary detective candidate ...'

'Personally, I have provided a gift by giving back what they desire ... Although it is rather strange ...'

'And now ... Oh ...'

'I wonder if I will still help them back ...'

Shortly afterwards a cellphone rang. Henriette, who was previously stunned, then woke up and looked to find the source of the sound.

"Oh ..."

She then took a cell phone from her pocket then opened the screen. She then pressed the call button on the screen.

"Hello ..."

"Oh ... Well ... I'm as usual ... Here ..."

"Well ... About that ..."

While Henriette was busy calling, outside the academy building precisely in the courtyard, the atmosphere that was previously calm, now began to change.

"Ahahahahahahahaha ..."

"Wow ... Today is sunny huh ..."

"Up there is a bright light ... Below are flowers in bloom ..."

"Guys, finally this day has arrived too ..." said Sherlock.

"uh ..."

"That's true ... After a few boring days ... Awaited day arrived too ..." murmured Nero.

"Really thank you for Henriette-san ..."

"Eh ... th ... that is ..." murmured Hercule.

"Eh ...? What ...? Didn't Clarice invite us?" Sherlock asked.

"No, no ... you're wrong ..." Nero murmured.

"Th ... That ... Henriette-san said ... This is from Koba ..."

"Huh! Look! The car is coming!" Shouted Nero, pointing towards the front gate.

"Eh ?!" murmured Hercule.

There was parked a pretty big car. The car was the same as the one that delivered Milky Holmes a few days ago.

"Ah ?! So fast!" Sherlock said.

"It's time for Milky Holmes to take a vacation ... Ahaa ..." Cordelia said while turning.

After that the members of Milky Holmes rushed into the car. Before long, the cars drove back and left the academy. Meanwhile in the student council room, Henriette still hadn't finished calling.

"Hmm ... Alright then ... Bye ..."

Then Henriette put her cellphone on the table.

"I see ... Even though Moriarty didn't know it ... I think Kobayashi-san and his colleagues have managed to avoid it ..."

"Hmm ... As expected ..."

"And I think this is indeed the right time to take a break ..."

"Until someday if that time comes ..."

"Milky Holmes ... I can't wait for it ..."

After retrieving the cell phone lying on the table, Henriette then walked and left the room.

* * *

After 1 hour of travel, Milky Holmes arrives in a traditional shopping district. Milky Holmes members one by one got out of the car. After that they resumed walking.

"Waah ... We can come here again ..." Sherlock said as she raised her hands wide to the side.

After a while they arrived in front of a traditional shop. Sherlock then greets. No answer. She then began to step slowly into the shop. Once she got inside, she turned her head. There is no one in sight. She then paused for a moment.

"Hm ... How strange ..." Sherlock murmured.

A strange figure appeared from a door inside the store. A middle-aged man in pretty ordinary clothes.

"Eh ... Hm ... ??"

"He ???" Sherlock said in surprise.

"Hm ...? Who are you?" Said the man.

"Ah ... Ah ..."

Sherlock can't say anything.

"Eh ... sorry if we were presumptuous ... We are Milky Holmes ... we are here to visit Moriarty ..." Cordelia said.

"Ah ...? Oh ... You guys are ..."

"Too bad ... Maybe this is a bit sudden ... But Moriarty was out of here this morning ..."

"Eeeeeeeehhh ...!?" Milky Holmes said at the same time.

"Eh ... This might be difficult ... But I think we can visit her again another day ..." murmured Nero.

"Too bad ... But this time Moriarty was about to leave for a long time ... She was about to go abroad ..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH ...!" said Milky Holmes together.

"Well ... Usually if she want to go abroad, usually goes to England, but this time she doesn't tell me where she is going ... She just says she wants to meet with her friends ..."

Sherlock then turned and looked at her friends. Her friends looked at each other.

"Well ... It can't be helped..." muttered Cordelia.

"Eh ..."

"Hum ..."

"I-Is that so ..."

"Um ..."

Sherlock who previously looked down, then returned to showing her bright face. She then turned around and looked at the face of the man before her.

"Thank you, uncle ..."

Sherlock then bowed her body and said goodbye to the man.

"Don't forget to come here again sometime ..."

"Hohohohoho ..." the man said, closing the door.

* * *

"Aaah ... Too bad ..."

Said one member of Milky Holmes. Milky Holmes moved back to the car that had taken them earlier.

"Oh ?!" Sherlock said after the atmosphere was quite gloomy.

"How about we go to the regional police station ?!"

"Eh ?!" said the three colleagues together.

"I'm sure they can do it ...!" Sherlock said, lifting and clenching her right palm.

"Oh ... That's right!" Said Nero.

"Thank God ..." Hercule muttered.

After about 30 minutes of travel, they arrived at the front gate of a regional police station. Milky Holmes members immediately got out of the car and ran towards the office.

"Th ... This is our chance ..."

"Don't let it pass again ..."

It turned out that the front door of the office was open. And behind the door was Kokoro in her casual clothes. The members of Milky Holmes stopped suddenly.

"UWAAAAAAAAHH !!!!" Sherlock shouted.

SLAM !!! *

The four members of Milky Holmes fell on each other.

"Eh?" Kokoro said shocked.

"W ..."

"What are you doing... "

"Hm ...? What's wrong?"

"This ... Oh ?! Y-You guys ..."

"Ooosu ..."

From behind Kokoro appeared Tsugiko, Hirano, and Saku in their summer clothes. Then,

"Hoaah..Kokoro-chan ... I really admire you ..."

"Eh ...? N-No ... T-This ..." Kokoro murmured while blushing.

"So ... Are you willing to come with us ??!"

E? Haah ...? W-what do you mean? This is all in the letter I sent 2 days ago ... "

"Kamisei-sensei told us to ... Even though we aren't ... And we're here b-because we ... will also go on vacation ... With ..."

"Kokoro-chaaaaaann ...!"

"Huaaaaaahh! Don't call me Kokoro-chan ...!"

CLANK! *

After that Milky Holmes and G4 members walked out of the front gate of the office and boarded the big car. After that the big car headed to a tourist spot on the beach.

* * *

Now the sky began to show the dark atmosphere of the night. Sparkling stars began to decorate the dark sky. On a beach below, there was a house that was quite exotic. the building has two floors. When viewed closely, visible light emanating from inside the building's window. The building was a small inn owned by a governor in the area. Earlier in the afternoon, Milky Holmes and G4 were surprised by a man in a black suit. He handed over a letter which was apparently written by the governor himself. The letter contained that an inn near the beach, which was his own, was rented free of charge to Milky Holmes and friends. Similarly, more or less the contents of the letter.

Meanwhile on the beach, a human figure was seen walking. He then paused. After a few minutes he then walked again.

'Even though I arrived here ...'

"But ..."

'I think I might just make kids ...'

He paused for a moment. He then looked briefly at an inn.

"I..."

He then started walking again. Once he reached the door he squatted and took something from his small bag

'for you ... although this is not a good way ... but I hope that with this I can do my best ... not only for me, but for all of us ... "

He then put a small envelope then slipped it through the door hole leading inside. After confirming that the small envelope was inside, he then began to rise. He paused for a moment, then he took a deep breath. He then looked up.

"With this ... I think it will get better ..."

He then retreated and turned around. He walked again until his figure disappeared from view.

* * *

This morning the weather looked quite sunny. The members of Milky Holmes and G4 have left the inn after removing all their belongings.

"Heeeeyyy! Sheryyyl! The car is here ...!" Cordelia shouted from a distance.

"Eh? Okaaayy ...!" Sherlock said. She momentarily looked at the objects she was holding. A small envelope is in her left hand.

"Hmm ... I wonder ... who sent a letter in a place like this huh ..."

Sherlock then puts the letter in her bag. She then came out of the inn and ran, carrying her bag, to her friends.

* * *

After about 90 minutes of travel, a large car stopped in front of the gate of the Holmes academy. After that, the driver got out and opened the car door. From the inside out all members of Milky Holmes. After that the car again drove up to leave the academy area.

"Good morning...!" Sherlock said, raising her hands up. The four of them then walked towards the main building. After they arrived close to the entrance, the door suddenly opened slowly. The four of them then stopped.

"Oh ... all of you ..." muttered the figure from behind the door.

"A-ah ... He ... Henriette-san ..."

"Eh? What's wrong ...? Isn't the vacation ..."

"Henriette-san!"

"Eh ?!"

"Arigatou gozaimaaasu ...!"

For a moment Henriette bowed. then she looked back at Milky Holmes.

"And ..."

"Welcome back ... Milky Holmes ..." Henriette muttered with a smile.

"Haaaaaaaaaiii ...!" said the four of them together.

"Oh ... there's something special ... in your room ... please accept it ..."

"Eh ... ?? Is it ..."

"No ... That's not from me ..."

"T-Then ..."

"This is special ..." Henriette murmured with a smile.

"Just go, okay ...?"

"Eh ... But ... Sher ... Eh ?!"

"HUAAAAHH ...! Wait for me ...!" said Cordelia who then ran along with her friends who had left her first.

After that Milky Holmes ran in through each corridor until finally they reached their door.

* * *

At night, inside the room the members of Milky Holmes gather to form a circle. Each other looked quite serious. Hercule, Cordelia, and Nero glared at Sherlock.

"Um ... are you sure ...?" Nero asked.

"Yeah ..."

"But ... to get there ..." Cordelia murmured.

"Although maybe this is a bit forced, but I don't think this is wrong ..."

"S-So ..." Hercule murmured.

"Let's open the contents of this letter ..."

* * *

A man walks out of a room. He brought a backpack and his suitcase. He then walked and put all his belongings into the checkpoint. After several processes, he then walked back and sat in a chair in front of a small cafe.

"I ordered ice coffee ..." the man muttered.

"Yes sir..."

After a few minutes, the drinks that were previously ordered were put on the table.

"Jeez ..."

"Even with this opportunity ..."

"Looks like I ..."

He then began to drink his drink.

"KOBAYASHI SENSEEEEIII ...!"

PPPFFFFFFFTTTTT ... !!

"Ahh ?! Kobayashi-sensei ...!"

"Kobayashi ... s ... sensei ..."

"Ahh ... you're here apparently ..."

Behind a man named Kobayashi, there stood four girls in modest clothes. Hearing his name called, Kobayashi then turned and looked towards the four girls.

"E ... Eh ...?"

"Kobayashi-sensei ..." Cordelia murmured.

"A-All of you ... UWAAAAAAAAAHH ...!"

"Why are you so mean, Kobayashi-sensei ...!"

"Why did you just leave us like that ...?!"

"Why ... How long do you want to do this ...?!"

"W ... Why ... sensei ..."

"Eh ?? Eh ?? ..."

"Jeez ..."

* * *

After a while, Kobayashi and the four girls who had met him, were now in the customer's seat for several people. On the table there was already several kinds of drinks that have been ordered beforehand. Kobayashi, Sherlock, and Hercule, sat facing Nero and Cordelia. For a moment Kobayashi sighed for a moment. Then he began to open his mouth.

"Regarding that ..."

"To all of you, I'm ... really sorry ..."

For a moment the four girls before him fell silent. Including Sherlock and Nero who had previously been at odds about chocolate sticks that were on the table, which were previously put by Kobayashi.

"E ..."

"You guys ... it's okay right ...?"

The atmosphere was still silent between them. Sherlock, who was previously silent, slowly bow her head.

"Uuh ..." Hercule murmured, looking down with a blushing face. Her hand that had not been seen before she raised it to be right under her chin.

"Sensei ..." Cordelia murmured.

"Wait, wait ... what's the matter ..." murmured Nero who was still in her usual position but looked enthusiastic afterwards.

'That's true ... although this is an achievement ... but at least ...'

"Ee ... actually ..."

"Sorry to interrupt ... this is for the snack ... Please enjoy ..." a waiter came to Kobayashi's table, and then left after delivering the snack to the table.

* * *

After some time Kobayashi spoke, now the members of Milky Holmes was in different positions. Cordelia looked very serious at Kobayashi, Hercule was still listening even though she wasn't looking at him, Nero fell asleep, and Sherlock ate up Snack in front of him and took some of what Nero had.

"So ... sensei ... actually ..."

"Yeah ... And I actually didn't just plan this either ... But I'm really grateful that you guys can solve this case ..."

'Actually, in the beginning, there was one person who suggested ... And that person say as knew and was close to you ... But ... Ah ... I think it's done ...'

"Ah..."

"He ... Cool ..."

"And ... With this ... What did you guys achieve ... I could say as progress ..."

"Zzzz ..."

"Um?"

Sherlock looks at Nero who was sleeping then takes a toothpick and then points it at Nero.

POP! *

"Hwaaah!" Nero shouted in surprise.

* * *

Kobayashi looked at the four girls nearby.

'Even though they have developed quite rapidly ... But ...'

"Eh ... By the way, do you have someone who used to live with you when you are in an ... old room?"

"Eh?" Hercule murmured.

"Maybe you know that person?"

For a moment all the members of Milky Holmes were silent.

"Sensei ... Didn't you just tell me about what you asked ...?" Cordelia murmured.

"Eh ... Eh ?! Wait!" Sherlock said.

"Don't tell me ... what you meant ..."

"Oh?" Nero murmured.

"Th-That's ..."

'Well ... I see ...'

'I guess they know it...'

* * *

"Oh! That's right!" Sherlock said, removing the silence.

"Eh ...?" Kobayashi murmured.

"Hi ... Himeyuri-san! Himeyuri-san!"

"E ... Eeeh ...?" Kobayashi murmured.

"Oh! That's right! You're great, Sheryl!" said Nero.

"Sensei! How are things from Himeyuri-san? We haven't heard anything about her until now" Sherlock said.

"E ...?"

"Ehh ..."

'Geez... '

'After everything I've stated before ...'

'What's wrong with them... '

'Ahahahahahaha ...'

"Eh? S-Sensei ...?" Sherlock murmured.

"Well ... Now ... What should I say?"

"Oh ... I ... I mean Himeyuri-san ... She ..."

"Ah ... I actually don't see her that often ... But the last news I got now is she is at the police station which is quite far from where I am now ..."

"Eeh ..." Milky Holmes murmured together.

"It seems like she has also notified that this year she might return to Japan ..."

"Heeh ... ??!" Milky Holmes said at the same time.

"Really ?!" Cordelia murmured.

"R-Really ...?!" Murmured the others.

"But ... I haven't seen her until now, so ..."

"Sensei! Even though we may not be able to go abroad now, but someday we will definitely go to Sensei's place!" Sherlock said.

"Didn't we go there before too ..." Nero murmured.

"Oh? ... O ... Oh ... Sorry ..."

"Ahahahahahaha ..."

"I will wait for your arrival ..."

"S-Sensei ..."

"Ehm? What's wrong, Hercule?"

"T ... Thank you ..."

"Ehm?"

"For ... souvenirs ..." murmured Hercule, lowering her head.

"Um ..."

"Yeah ..."

* * *

After about five minutes since leaving the cafe, Kobayashi walked through the door leading to the inside of the airport. After following a few checking processes, he walked again. But then stopped for a moment. He looked back. He saw four girls he had been guiding until now, staring at him from quite a distance. He paused, then smiled and raised his left hand and waved his hand towards the girls. The girls too, although not simultaneously, then raised their hands and waved their hands. After that he hurried to walk again. After about ten minutes later, an airplane began to take off leaving the runway and slowly began to disappear from a distance.

* * *

At an airport in a city in northern Europe, a plane slowly landed. And then the plane's door opened. One by one people exited the plane through the door.

"Wow ... Finally ..." shouted a girl in a pink casual shirt.

"Finally ...!" Said the girl in the orange-haired tomboy.

"Finally, after waiting two years ... Finally we arrived here again ..."

"A ... Ano ..." murmured the girl behind him.

"HWAAAAAAA ...! What a beautiful view ... I'm really lucky ...!" Said the girl in the light blue girly dress behind her again.

"Ano ..."

"Hey you! Hurry and get off! The others have been waiting here a long time ago!" Said a flight attendant beside the plane door. Her appearance was similar to Kokoro.

"Ha ... Haaii ..." said the four girls together with a frightened face.

But when they were about to walk, the pink-haired girl slipped and pulled the orange-haired girl's clothes, and then pulled the yellow-haired girl, and also the black-haired girl, and finally they fell rolling down the stairs down, until they stopped in a position to overlap each other on the ground.

"U ... Uwaa ..." muttered the pink haired girl.

"Finally ... After two years ..." said the orange-haired girl.

"W ... Wait ... Myself ..." said the girl in light blue.

"A ... Ano ... A-Actually ... t-two ... months ..." muttered the girl with long black hair.

In an instant the four girls had moved and returned in normal circumstances.

"Now ..."

"Guys! Let's go!"

"Ooo!"

"W ... Wait ..."

And the four girls known as Milky Holmes walked out of the airport area, and headed out to ... the next case ...

END.

* * *

**Hello readers ...**

**Thank you for reading this fanfic to the end. I hardly believe I can finish this fanfic.**

**I am writing this because I am a fan of the Milky Holmes series. I watched it about a year ago. And then, after a while, I realized this series had released its final episode last year. I like the storyline in Milky Holmes, especially in the first two seasons, and the character of each member of Milky Holmes. Even so I still watched the series until the end.**

**The story at Milky Holmes is quite random, and also diverse. Maybe because the theme is about detectives. Even so, because every season that has been made, I see that it doesn't pretty interesting, I'm interested in making this fanfic.**

**I made this fanfic as a short continuation, from after the events in the final episode. But I don't mind if there are readers who object and want this story to be in a separate timeline, or according to the readers themselves, it's okay (laugh).**

**I made this story light. If there are readers who find it difficult, or maybe feel disturbed by the way I tell the story in this fanfic, I'm very sorry ..**

**Please submit criticism, or your suggestion, in a review, if there really is something you want to convey, about what you think should be corrected from this story.**

**Finally, I hope this fanfic can cheer you up. See you on my next fanfic ...**

**Zeroman95**


End file.
